Never Been Loved
by YuzunaHijiri
Summary: Li Syaoran was the most popular and richest guy in college.Sakura Kinomoto was an average girl.Tomoyo and Eriol are married and lives in England.Li Syaoran always tortured Sakura and teased her.After four years Sakura became a model and now she has to wo
1. Default Chapter

**Never Been Loved**

This is my first story.So please review and give your comments.I hope you all enjoy it.

Summary:Li Syaoran was the most popular and richest guy in college.Sakura Kinomoto was an average girl.Tomoyo and Eriol where now married and lives in England.Li Syaoran always tortured and teased her.After four years Sakura became a model and now she has to work in Li Syaoran's big and famous company in Hong Kong as a model.Li Syaoran was by then a flirtious playboy.Will love come their way?

**Ages and Occupation**

**Sakura Kinomoto:**

P(Present):

A(Age):16

O(Occupation):Student

F(Future):

A:20

O:Model

**Li Syaoran:**

P:

A:18

O:Student

F:

A:22

O:CEO of Daidouji:

P:

A:20

O:Designer

F:

A:24

O:Designer

**Eriol Hirigizawa:**

P:

A:22

O:CEO of of One

The Last Week Of University

Sakura sat in her Algebra(Maths) class dreaming about what she would become after the university closed.It was the last week before their university closed."Miss Kinomoto"Asumi sensei said.The whole class turned to Sakura.Sakura snapped out of her dream."Daydreaming in the class again,I can see."S-Sorry sensei."After the teacher turned around to the board Li Syaoran,the most popular guy in the university and Sakura's worst enemy threw a paper rocket at Sakura.It has the word 'IDIOT' written in very big letters.After reading the paper,Sakura glared at Syaoran.Then she thought about her second cousin Tomoyo.Tomoyo was Sakura's only best friend .But now Tomoyo was married and lived with her husband Eriol in England.Sakura missed her very much.Just when she was finishing her thoughts about Tomoyo the bell began to ring.When all the students left,the sensei called Sakura and Syaoran.He said,"Syaoran since you are one of my best students I want you to teach Miss Kinomoto some algebra."W?H?A?T?I have to put up with him/her."They both said together."It's for a week.We also got permission from your parents.Besides it's only one hour after school.""But"they said."No buts.Now get off to your next class."And then the sensei left the class."Great now I am stuck with you for the next four days."Syaoran said "It's not my fault."She said.Then they both left the class.

That Evening:

Sakura went to the room their teacher said.She sat in her seat.

'Evil,evil teacher'Sakura thought when she sat in the seat.The day had flied by so quickily.

The teacher was there already and Syaoran was also there."I hope you concentrate."The teacher said to Sakura and left."Hmmm,now I am thinking of not tutoring you.I woudn't have to put up with you in the last week of colledge."Syaoran said,he was going to say more, when he heard someone sob.He looked and he saw sakura sobbing."Hey,...hey I didn't mean it."Syaoran walked and sat at his seat.'Shit I made her cry.'He thought.She shook her head."What's wrong then."He asked."Why would you want to know?"She said not looking at him."You spend all your life torturing me and now you are asking me what's wrong?That's not how it goes"

"Just tell me what's wrong or I will never tutor you.Like I want to,now answer me.I don't have to tutor you,you know."He said looking straight into Sakura's face.

"Everythings going wrong.This isn't supposed to happen."She said looking down at her feet.

"What do you mean 'everythings going wrong'?"He asked.

She looking up at the desk"My life is all wrong.I am going to get into so much trouble."

"Hey dude,we heard the torture you were going to have to go through,so we came here to save you."A guy standing at the door said.

"Yes,this is very much torture.But remember we have to be here in an hour or I will get detention."He said.

"We will make sure we will be here in an hour."The guy said.

That day Sakura got detention because Syaoran told the teacher it was her fault and he didn't get any detention.The rest of the days went the same way,with Syaoran torturing her and she getting detention. At last her teenage life was over and she was very happy that college was over and she could get away from Syaoran,at last.

To Be Continued...


	2. Unexpected Meeting

**Never Been Loved**

See.Aren't I a good author.I published the second chapter too early.

**Chapter Two**

Unexpected Meeting

Four Years Later...

Sakura Kinomoto is now a model and Li Syaoran is theCEO of haven't seen each other in four years and they have forgot about each other, because they don't want to remember their worst enemies in college.Sakura has grown into a beautiful woman.She had long wavy auburn hair and beautiful green emerald eyes that boys drool over.Li Syaoran has grown into a handsom man with messy chestnut hair and amber eyes that girls and woman faint over.Sakura is going to work as a model tommorow in a new company as a proffesional.

"Miss Kinomoto your work is going to start here early in the morning at 8.We will drop you at the airport and one of the workers in the company you will be working in will be waiting for you and will take you to the company.You must see the company's CEO first and he would tell you what to do next."Said a woman at the office from where Sakura got her modeling certificate."Yes,but can you please tell me the name of the company I will be working in?"Asked a 20 year Sakura Kinomoto."It's one of the most famous and richest companies in the world called has branches all over the world.You are going to the head company in Hong Kong.You will be paid an amout of 1000 a month."The woman said."Thank you."Sakura said.On the way to get a cab she thought,'Oh,Boy.1000 dollars a month.I can't wait to call Tomoyo and my family and tell them and I also wonder what the company's CEO is like.I have heard from people, he is young,haven't married,quiet handsom and intelligent.'And left.(For your information Sakura is currently living in Tokyo,Japan.Her home place is Tomeoda,Japan).

The next morning

"Oh no,I am late."Said Sakura as she hurried to the office where she talked to the lady yesterday.From there she went to the airport got into the plane at the last minute.She sighed in relief when she got into the plane.Then the airhostess asked if she wanted anything to drink and she said no.She sat in her seat.A grandmother was sitting in the next seat sleeping and snoring very loudly.'This is going to be a long day.'She thought and drifted of to sleep.

After 2 hours the top pilot made an announcement."We will be landing in Hong Kong airport in ten minutes."Hearing the loud announcement Sakura woke up.Since she was sitting in the window side,she could see the houses and very big buildings in Hong Kong.Then suddenly she saw the airport and the plane landed there.Then she got out of the plane and thought,'Oh no,I don't now who will pick me up.'Then she heard someone call her name and turned around to see who it was.Then a woman her age came running to her and said,"Hi!I am Noako.I work in the as one of Mr.Li's personal Secretories.I was send here to take you to the company.First you must see the CEO.Then he will tell you what to do."She said.She had straight shoulder length hair which was a light brown colour.Her eyes were a brown colour.She wore specs."Nice to meet you."Sakura answered back.They got a cab and reached the big company.Sakura was amazed by it's size.It was very tall and big.Then they entered company.Every man in the company was staring at Sakura because of her beauty.Then she reached a big door which had the word CEO written in big capital letters.Then Naoko said,"You should enter now.He is waiting for you."Then Sakura asked,"Aren't you coming?"She answered,"No,now get in"and she pushed her through the door by opening it.Then she was all alone in the room with a person she didn't now.The chair wasn't facing her,so she didn't see his face.Then suddenly the chair turned around.They both were shocked when they saw each other's faces.What she saw shocked her more than anything.The CEO of this well known company was none other than her worst enemy in college,Li Syaoran.

To Be Continued...

I was really glad by receiving my first reviews.I thank those people sincierly.So I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review.


	3. Shocking Experience

**Never Been Loved**

Hi again!I thought I should publish some of the first chapters soon.So here's the third chapter.

**Chapter Three**

Shocking Experience

'This is the worst day of my life.My worst enemy in colledge,is right in infront of me and he is the CEO of the company I am going to work in and I cannot quit my job either because I signed a contract that said I must work in this company at least for two years.'She thought.

"S-S-Sakura Kinomoto!"Syaoran said."L-Li-Syaoran."She said.

"You are the new model?"

She nodded and then asked,"Is there any way I could quit my job?"

Then suddenly like something popped up in his mind,he smirked and said,"No,you must start your work now itself."

Sakura glared at him and thought,'He is my boss now.So,I must give him some respect."

She stopped glaring and asked,"What should I do first,Sir?"

Syaoran was surprised when she called him sir.

"You must go with Ms.Rika and pose for some photoshoots which will come in magazines."

"But who is Ms.Rika?"

"How silly of me,I should have remembered you don't know Ms.Rika.I will call her and she will take you to the stage where the photos are shooted."

He said through his microphone,"Could you sent Ms.Rika to my office."Then he turned off the microphone.

He said to Sakura,"She would be coming here soon.In the mean time,why don't you take a seat."

She nodded and sat down without looking at his face.

On the other hand,Syaoran was watching Sakura closly.He realized that she was more beautiful than before and her body was perfect for modeling.Ms.Rika came and took Sakura to the stage and they introduced each other.Rika was a girl with dark brown shoulder length wavy hair.She had amber eyes.

Some days passed...

Syaoran gave her so much work.At first she thought every model have to do this much work.After some days she found out that she was the only one that had to so much work.She was becoming very angry but she controlled her anger.She also got an apartment to stay in.

And after some days when she was doing her job,she found out that she had to get a sign from Syoaran to do photoshoots for a magazine.So she rushed to his office.

Syaoran's room:

When he was sitting in his office,Kathy came into his office.He had an attraction towards her.She had long straight brown hair and cerulian blue eyes.(Who wouldn't have an attraction towards her if she looked like that?)She was another model.

"I saw that you were feeling bored these days."She said.

"Stop fooling around and get to the point, honey."He said.

"Ok,I want you."

"You can have me."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and they were kissing.

Then suddenly someone opened the door.

"Sir,I want you to.."Sakura suddenly saw what was happening in Syoaran's office.

"Oh my God,..."She said as a response.

"I better come here sometime else."Sakura said.

Then suddenly Syaoran said,"You stay here."

"But.."Kathy said.

"Sorry, honey,we will do this some other time.Now go."

Kathy went outside glaring and calling Sakura a bitch.

"Now,what do you have to say for yourself."He asked Sakura.

"I-I am sorry,sir."She said stuttering.

"Don't you have the good manner to knock?"He asked.

That's it.She had enough of this torture.She was going to show him.

"How dare you,you bastard.I had enough of this torture.You perverted idiot."She said outraged.

He was waiting for more to come out of her mouth.

"That's it,I am resigning even if there is a contract."

She said by hitting the table and went out of the office.

"Did he fire you already?"Kathy asked her outside the office.

"I will show you.And for your information he didn't fire me,I resigned."Sakura said.

"Well then good luck in finding a job."

"Getting away from you and this one hell of a company is good luck for me."Sakura said and left the company out the door.

To Be Continued...

I have got a review telling that my chapters should be a little more longer.Sorry,but this chapter is not very big either like the other chapters.But I promise that next chapter will be a little more longer.I also apologise for the mistakes I created in the last chapter.(For your information Li's companies name is bye and review please!


	4. New Relationship

**Never Been Loved**

I promised you guys that this will be a longer chapter.So here it is

**Chapter Four**

New Relashionship

Syaoran felt guilty for how he treated her.He wanted to apologize to her for what he had done.He wanted her to get back to work.He thought that she mustn't be far away from the company since she left it10 minutes ago.He got into his Jaquar and decided to find her.

Sakura sat in bench in the road side.'This day couldn't get worse.'She thought because she couldn't get a cab.She wanted to get to her apartment fast.

Then suddenly rain started to pour heavily.She couldn't get any cabs in the area she was sitting in.So she decided to cross the street in having better luck in getting cabs.She was very tired.Her knees were getting weak and her eyes were starting to close by itself.Despite the difficulty she can't just faint here.This isn't the right place.(That is if there is a right place to faint.)She crossed the street and without her noticing,a speeding car is now towards her.Suddenly,all she saw was a faint light and everything else around her slowly fainted and turned black.

It was dark and cold,just like her own heart.She sat in a corner and tears began to fall.Her life's so painful,since she had to doso much work and coudn't get any sleep and because she didn't get much love from her mother,because she died when Sakura was three.The chambers of her emotions would like to explode from the whirlwind of feelings deep inside her.Questions begin to arise,yet remained unanswered.

When her grandmother was still alive,she used to tell that the stars give us wishes,and along with it,they give us the power to make them true.That became her inspiraton until now,the hope she was holding on,that one day she would fulfil her heart's desire.

As she could only see nothing but it be the last string of hope she was holding on had ended?Could it be possible that she is already dead?Slowly,even the darkness around her slowly began to fade...into nothing.She fell into the depth of emptiness...until a voice begin to call her.

Her eyelids began to open and she recoganized that she's in the hospital room.It made her wonder what happened to her.She contemplated for a few minutes.She remembers herself walking in the street after resigning from her job.It was raining hard and she couldn't get a cab.She crossed the street,heard a screeching brake and,and what?After that she can't remember anything more.The door opened and she saw someone she didn't expect to see...her father and brother.And tears began to fall.

"Hey wake up.You alright?"A man said shaking her gently.

Her sobs began to fade as her eyes slowly opened.The man hugged her instantly.

"Thank goodness you finally woke up!"there was a moment of silence.When he finally realized what he had just done,he jerked back and apologized.

Sakura was still in a blank state,questions constantly rising every second.She asked the first question she could ask."Where am I?And why are you here?"

"I'm so sorry,it was an accident and..."

"Look I am all confused here so just answer my question for God's sake!"

"Okay,calm down,calm down.As you can see,you resigned from my office,right?"

"Of course,I remember that"she answered with remorse,remembering the events that day.

"I decided to look for you since you know,that what I did to you is totally unjust and unfair.I was driving my car and it started to rain."

Sakura looked at Syaoran'He was looking for me?'.

Syaoran continued."I didn't notice you crossing the street because the place was so dark and the rain didn't help.And I..."

"And you hit me!"she blurted out.

"No,no,its not what it seems.As you see I almost hit you."He said emphasizing the word 'almost'.

"What!What do you mean 'almost hit me'?"

"I was able to control the brakes in time and you just fainted infront of my car.I brought you to the hospital so they could check on you.The doctor said the stress was too much and you need to rest,so I brought you home."He explained.

"I am in your house?"she asked rather sorry for accusations.

Syaoran nodded."The doctor said you would soon recover and you would wake up soon.But that stupid doctor is wrong...three days and you're still not responding,I was worried."Syaoran shifted his gaze more towards her wanting to see her reaction.

"Really?You were...worried?"

"Of course,haven't you still realized that I still haven't approved your resignation,which means that you still are under my custody.And you are my responsibility."

Sakura could just let out an 'oh' in dissapointment.Wait a minute...dissapointment?Sakura is not sure but when he told about how he searched for her and how he was worried,she thought she was special for him.Her heart fell when she heard that he just did those things because he felt he was oblidged to.She didn't realize that all that thinking made her stare into blank space.

"Earth to Sakura,hey what happened.What were you thinking?"Syaoran said waving his hand in front of her.

"Um...nothing really.So,I think I owe you this one.Can I...do anything to make it up to you?"She asked hesitantly.

"Then,you can just forget about your resignation"he suggested with a smile.

"No way!After what you have done to me when I was under your orders?You don't expect me to go into that again would you!"

"But you ask me what you can do to pay back the favour I did,right?Besides I'm sorry for it and I promise not to treat you same way again."

"Yes,but I..."

"No buts Sakura...that's the only way."

"You know,I really am not convinced into this agreement but alright...for the last chance."

"So it is a deal..."

"I guess it is" and they shook and exachanged small smiles.

The doctor told Syaoran that Sakura needs rest for a few days and when she gets back to work,not to give her much work.Days passed and Sakura and Syaoran got along very well.It was the first day of work for Sakura after the rest she had and Syaoran offered her a ride to work and she is very thankful for the kindness he is showing towards her.He's know acting like the guy best friend she never had.And she is finally enjoying her life.She couldn't believe that her worst enemy in college was the Syaoran she now knew.And that Kathy girl pisses her off.Maybe,Kathy thinks she's a kind-of-boss just because she has an affair with Syaoran.Sakura swore that once the woman gets into her nerves,she wouldn't restrain herself from hurting the bitch.And that would definitely teach her a lesson.

It was kind of Syaoran to drive her to the company.Since he is still her boss,she feels it is awkward to be with him when everybody could see them.Due to Syaoran's resisting,she finally gave in,after all,why do they have to care anyway?

The ride was smooth and comfortable.She sits in the passenger's seat of thecar enjoying the view of the beautiful city,which she haven't noticed for a very long time due to her personal problems.The building of is now in sight.It really stands out among other structures around it and this amazes her.She got her things ready when suddenly,the car didn't stop in front of the building.It just kept going...away from the building.She was surprised,really surprised.

"Syaoran,we passed the company!We are way over it,can't you see?"she said trying to understand why he forgot the place of his own company.

"I know"he said calmly.

"You know?but...but why did you..."

"I didn't tell you we're going in the company,did I?"

"But you said I would be back at work,right?"

"Yes,and you are presently at work my dear"he looked at her and let out a small chuckle.

"I don't understand"she said.

"Sakura,don't you think its too early for you to face the photoshoots at the company?"

"I think I had enough rest and..."

"I think you need more break so I decided that since I want to take a vaccation,it's better for you to just accompany me and just relax"he explained.

Sakura smiled.She is really glad of his concern for her and she doesn't know,but this guy is getting into her."So where are we heading?"she asked excitedly.

"I am taking you to one of our properties,the best of our properties actually.I'm sure you'd enjoy it there"he told her.

"Then what are we waiting for?Let's hurry up!"

And the car sped of the road...

To Be Continued...

I am so sorry you guys.Whatever I try to do I just can't seem to get Li's company name in the chapters.Don't forget to review!


	5. Arrival

**Never Been Loved **

So here's my fifth chapter.

**Chapter Five**

Arrival

Sakura enjoyed the ride.She feels like he is her best friend for years.Despite the fact,she still knows she shouldn't trust him right now.But why is her heart betraying what her mind dectates?

"Here we are"he said getting of the car.

"Wait,I thought we're going on a vacation?"Sakura said looking around.

"Of course,how are we supposted get to the place by car?That would be impossible!"he lightly chuckled.He then helped her out of the car.Sakura then noticed they are heading towards a helicopter.

"Hey,don't tell me were going to board in there"Sakura said in disbelief.

"Of course we will,lets go"Syaoran pushed her towards the door.

The helicopter is know up in the sky.What amazes Sakura is the place under could be so enchatingly beautiful.The sea is greenish blue and the land is almost covered with trees.There are some structures of course,but you could merely count it.Syaoran would constantly glare at her but would instantly shift his gaze in embaressment.She saw some small houses and buildings.When the helicopter came to a stop,they were escorted towards a mansion near the shores.

"Let's go"Syaoran held her hands to lead her by the house.But in his surprise,Sakura didn't move an inch.He found her blankly staring at the house.

'Wow,this is amazing.I have never seen anything like this.'Sakura thought.

"Sakura,are you alright?"Syaoran worriedly asked placing his hand on her forehead,checking on her temperature.

Their faces are so close that Sakura finally snapped back and almost instantly moved away from him."Yeah I'm fine…I just can't believe you own this…this amazingly beautiful mansion in this island!"she told him.

He laughed at her expression.Not that he boast his property,it's just her expression looks like a child finding for the first time the candy house in 'Hansel and Gretel'.

"I think you're mistaken,I do not only own the mansion…I own the whole island"He explained.

"What! But that's absurd!Owning an island is.."

"What?"

She tried hard looking for the right word to come,impossible?No he did own it right?…crazy?No,it isn't as well.Then what?She decided to drop the subject.

"Nothing…I think this place is beautiful"

Syaoran smiled.He knew she would like this place.Her face is so readable it reflects her deepest emotions.And the twinkle in her eyes shows it all.This is going to be one unforgettable vacation.

They went through the front door and were welcomed by the housekeeper and servants.The interior of the house was elegantly designed in a Victorian style.The spacious hall is filled with portraits of what seems to be members of the Li family.

"Melenda,come here,please accompany my guest to one of the rooms…"Syaoran ordered.

"Hey,Syaoran…long time no see.Won't you first introduce this beautiful lady to us?"a young man's voice interrupted.

The attention shifted to the source of the voice.Syaoran immediately recoganized him."Takashi!My man!It's been a long time,why the heck are you here?"Syaoran greeted him with a hug.

"We just arrived here yesterday,I didn't know you'd come"

After sometime'Syaoran finally noticed Takashi's company.Takashi then introduced the person to him."By the way,Syaoran,this is my fiance,Chiharu."He said pointing to the person.Syaoran extended his hand and smiled at the person.

Takashi was a person with black spiky hair and black eyes.Chiharu was a girl with auburn hair and brown eyes.

"Now that I introduced Chiharu to you,would you care introducing this beautiful woman to us?"Yamazaki asked smiling at Sakura,but this time Chiharu glared at him.

"I want you to meet Sakura Kinomoto"he said looking at Sakura.Takashi extended a hand at her and they both shaked hands and he said that he was a friend of Syaoran.Chiharu smiled and also did the same.Sakura smiled back at her.

"A friend?"Takashi asked.

Syaoran looked at Sakura and much to his dismay he answered"Yeah…a friend"

I bet this would be an exciting vacation."Takashi said.

"Yeah…it's gonna be great"Syaoran said.

Sakura was given such a great cream and walls decorated with pink cherry blossom wallpaper,the room welcomes her as if it was really meant for her.The room is very spacious and in its end,there is a balcony,which leads to a beautiful scenery of the waters.The moon was shining brightly as if acting like her spotlight.The stars completed the twinkle in her eyes.And what would make this scenery most enchanting than having a beautiful goddess for Syaoran to stare at.

"H-hey…"Syaoran struggles for a word to say.He stood by the doorway for sometime,captivated by the beauty of the moon goddess in front of him.

Sakura turned around."Hey,Syaoran…is there anything you need?"

"Nothing,I mean yes…I…no actually"Syaoran stuttered.

Sakura let out a small laugh."What is it?Is it a yes or no?My goodness,your eating you're words,Syaoran."

Syaoran regained his composure and sighed."I was just checking on you,you know…Did you like your room?"he stated changing the subject.

"Yeah,the view here is fantastic!"Sakura said excitedly.

"Really?"Syaoran joined her in the balcony enjoying the magical moment.That is,for Syaoran.

After sometime,Syaoran finally accepted to himself that he likes her.Though he can never tell her that directly.He actually cannot belive that he's acting like this.For goodness sake,he's a playboy!He gets to have girls lining in front of his door,but this one's different.At first he refuses to accept her,but eventually ,he grew,liking her.

'I wish you knew…'Syaoran thought.

Sakura went to her bed that night after having a brief chat with Syaoran.She discovered he had given her the lovliest room in the house,and that made her fluttered.Syaoran's beginning to have an impression to her,though she still doesn't trust him fully.She has to know him well before she gives him her full trust.

She is really happy about the turn of events that's happening in her life right now,but she can't descard the fact that this is a mere taste of it and she can't go furthur about it.Feeling it is not enough for her,or is it?

Everybody's friendly to her and those new friends Syaoran introduced to her are really nice.

'I can't wait to get to now them"and she fell into a deep slumber.

To Be Continued…

Please review.I really love all your reviews.That's what inspires me to continue publishing this story.


	6. The First Day

**Never Been Loved**

Well,here's the sixth chapter.Enjoy.

**Chapter Six**

The First Day

The next day:

Sakura,Syaoran,Takashi and Chiharu got up early in the morning.After eating breakfast,they headed of to the beach.

At the beach:

Sakura wore a pink bikini with cherry blossom prints on it.Syaoran wore a green boxer with wolf prints on it.Takashi wore a black boxer with pictures of the sun on it and Chiharu wore an orange single piece swimsuit with yellow lines on it.

They all swam in the water for a while and then played beach volleyball.After that Chiharu told them to play a game.

"You guys want to play 'Spin The Bottle' or 'Truth Or Dare'?"Chiharu asked.

When Sakura and Syaoran heard 'Spin The Bottle' they both blushed deep scarlet.Chiharu noticed this and she wanted to laugh at their expression,but she held her laughter.

"I want to play 'Truth Or Dare'"Sakura and Syaoran said at the same time.

"Ok then,we will play 'Truth Or Dare'"Chiharu replied.

The both of them sighed in relief.

"Your turn first,Takashi"Chiharu said.

"Okay,Syaoran,truth or dare?"Takashi asked Syaoran.

"Truth"he replied.

"Okay,do you really like that Kathy girl in your company?"he asked

Sakura wondered how Takashi knew about Kathy.

"Yeah,I guess"he replied.

"Okay,your turn"Takashi said.

"Okay,Chiharu,truth or dare?"Syaoran asked.

"Truth"Chiharu replied.

"Do you love Takashi?"he asked.

"Yeah"Chiharu replied coolily.

"My turn"Chiharu said.

"Sakura,truth or dare?"She asked.

"Truth"Sakura replied.

"Do you like Syaoran?"she asked.

Sakura blushed at this and answered,"Yeah,I guess."

After that Chiharu gave Takashi a grin.At first Takashi looked at her confusedly but after some seconeds later Takashi also grinned back.Sakura and Syaoran were confused at their expression.

"Syaoran,Truth or Dare?"Takashi asked Syaoran.

"Dare"Syaoran answered back.At this,Chiharu's and Takashi's grin widened.

"Syaoran,I dare you to french kiss Sakura"Takashi said.

At this both Sakura and Syaoran blushed a deep red.

After that both of them said,"W?H?A?T?"

"Yeah,you heard me right.What are you waiting for?"Takashi said.

Then Syaoran said,"You can't do that."

"And why can't I?Or are you too chicken to do it?"He asked.

"I am not a chicken"Syaoran replied and after that he wrapped his left arm around Sakura's tiny waist and put his lips on hers.Syaoran tasted her lips and it tasted like cherry blossoms and Sakura tasted his lips and it tasted like chocolate.After a few seconds they pulled away and a blush could be seen on both of their faces.

"Nice"Takashi said.

Before he could say anything,Sakura and Syaoran said together,"We had enough of this game,let's go back to the mansion"and after that they left the beach and returned to the mansion.

They spent the rest of the day at the mansion.

At night time:

Chiharu,Takashi and all the servants already went to bed and were sleeping now.

Syaoran was sitting in his room doing some e-mailing.Then suddenly somebody knocked on his door.When he opened the door he was surprised to see Sakura standing there in her night dress.

Sakura wore a pink spagetti strapped night dress which was up to her knees and it showed her knees and thigh clearly and Syaoran wore a green boxer and it showed his muscles,abs and his chest.

They both blushed when they saw each other.

Then Sakura said,"I couldn't sleep."

Syaoran went back to his seat and continued his e-mailing.

"Whatcha doing?"Sakura asked him.

"Just sending some e-mail"he said.

"To whom?"she asked

When she looked he closed his laptop and said,"None of your business."

At this Sakura became very angry and said,"What's so private that I can't see?And is it to Kathy?"

Syaoran turned his chair and looked at her and said,"I am sorry,okay,and I am just e-mailing to my mother."

Sakura waited patiently for him to finish but after e-mailing to his mother,he didn't turn of the laptop.At this,Sakura asked,"What are you doing now?"

"Iam going to have fun by hearing music and all"he said.

"Oh really?"she said pulling the plug of the laptop.

"Let me see you having fun now."she said.

At this,Syaoran became very angry and started to chase after her.Sakura ran to the opposite side of the big room.Syaoran then locked the room and said,"You can run but you cannot hide."and ran after her.She went under the bed.Syaoran also went under the bed to catch her .But she ran from under the bed to the couch's back before he could catch her.Now Syaoran was in front and Sakura behind the couch.Sakura imitated to the left and ran to the right but Syaoran suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him and she landed on his chest.Then suddenly they both looked into each others eyes.He was lost in her emerald pools and she was lost in his amber pools.They suddenly snapped out of it and he let her go.

"I am so tired"she said lying in his bed.

Before he could say anything he noticed that she was already asleep in his bed.He smiled at her sleeping figure.

So he put a blanket on her and he slept on the couch.

To Be Continued…

Please review!


	7. Mr Cold

**Never Been Loved**

First of all, I am sorry I didn't update for so long.I have been recovering from the shock of falling in love for the first time.So, please forgive me for publishing this chapter very late.So,here's the next chapter.

**Chapter Seven**

Mr. Cold

Sakura woke up to the warm rays of the sun falling on her face.She yawned and stretched.She looked at her surrounding and was surprised to see that she was not in her room.Then she remembered yesterdays events and blushed a little.When she looked at the room much more clearly she understood that it was Syaoran's room.The walls were decorated with a mint green colour with patterns of olive leaves on them.The bed she layed in smelled just like mint.'Just like Syaoran..'She thought and sighed.She layed there for a few more minutes and wondered were he was..maybe he already woke up.She got up from his bed,took one last look at the room and left to her own room.She looked at the clock in her room and almost screamed in anger seeing it was only 6:00.She wanted to sleep some more but she changed her mind.She took a bath and cleaned herself.She got dressed.She wore a blue sleeveless tanktop with green coloured designs on it and a long green fish tail skirt with a slit on both sides long enough to reveal a little of her legs.She braided her hair and left the room.When she came downstairs the maids were already enganged in cooking breakfast.Since she knew that the food wouldn't be ready for at least one hour or so,she decided to go and look for the others.She asked one of the maids were Yamazaki and Chiharu were.She found out that they had left very early to the beach again.So,she enquired were Syaoran was.The maid replied that he was in the garden.Sakura left for the garden.When she reached there,the sight she saw there made her gasp.There was a huge garden infront of her with a lot of trees and bushes of cherry blossoms,peonies,wisteria,roses,lilies,jasmines,carnations and any other flower she could imagine.She heard the chirping and twittering of birds and sighed happily at the serene atmosphere.A light cold breeze blew past her making some of the strands of her long hair seem as if they was flying.She sat on a stone bench for a while.Then she got up and decided to take a walk deeper into the center of the garden.When she walked deeper into the garden,she heard some strange noises coming from her right side.She followed the noises and went near a tree.When she looked behing it what saw made her eyes widen.

Sakura's P.O.V.

I saw him stand there,Syaoran,with a strange sword in his hand.He seemed as if he was practicing some type of martial arts with it.I could see the outline of musles clearly through his shirt.He had his eyes closed and seemed to not know what was happening around him.He seemed so concentrated.I have to take a closer look.

Sakura took a little more steps forward but suddenly tripped when her feet accidently touched a big rock.

Syaoran's P.O.V.

I suddenly felt a strange energy.When I opened my eyes,I saw she,Sakura,was falling to the ground.I grabbed her hands and pushed her towards me with a swift move.Her chest touched mine and for a moment my heart stopped beating.Then she moved away from me and stared at me in a strange way.

Sakura looked at Syaoran.A small blush spread across her face.She felt as if her breathing stopped for a moment when their bodies met.But she shrugged it off."Arigato,Shaoran.."She whispered.She was surprised at the way she pronounced his name but liked how it sounded when she said it.Syaoran was a little surprised too.But he took it off his mind."Why are you walking around simply at this time of the morning.You should be inside.Or at least not interfering what others are doing."He said to her in a cold voice she had never heard before from him.She felt a small pain in her heart.She felt like yelling at him but restrained herself from doing so."Gomen.."She said in a low voice.

She walked away from him immediately and went to another side of the garden.After some time,she went back to the mansion and ate.By then,it was 8:00.She had been told that Syaoran had already eaten breakfast and Yamazaki and Chiharu hadn't arrived for it from the beach.She ate the food and went back to her room.That whole day she was inside her room,she only came downstairs two times to eat lunch and dinner. She hadn't seen Syaoran all day and Yamazaki and Chiharu only came late in the night from the beach.The whole time she was in her room,she was thinking about Syaoran.

To Be Continued…

I am extremely sorry for the spelling mistakes and I will correct them if I make anymore.I promise you that there won't be anymore of them in my next chapters.If there will be,then please inform me so I can correct them.And those who need translation of the Japanese words,don't hesitate to ask.If anybody does,I will also include that in my next chapters.Read and review!


	8. How dare you!

**Never Been Loved**

Loren:Hey there!I decided to update soon.

Sakura:Yep.She's a good author except the part were she let Syaoran get angry at me.

Syaoran:Well,you deserved it.

Sakura:No,I up bitch!

Sakura:(glares)You are nothing but a stupid teme!

Syaoran:Whatever.Like I care what you say!

Sakura:I am going to kick that flirty ass of yours to hell!

Syaoran:At least I don't flirt with a stupid girl like you!

Loren:Stop fighting you guys!

Sakura&Syaoran:Well,he/she started it!

Loren:Can't you guys keep quiet?

Sakura:I will keep quiet if you let me slap Syaoran in this chapie!

Syaoran:HEY!

Loren:I am in luck because you are going to slap him in this chapter.

Sakura:YAY!

Syaoran:NOO!

Loren:(sighs)Well,here's the next chapter.

**Chapter Eight**

How dare you!

The next morning Sakura woke up.The day went by.She saw Syaoran today.But unlike yesterday he was always smiling at her.She was confused.'What's his problem..?'She thought.It was already afternoon.Yamazaki and Chiharu went shopping.She was surprised to hear that other people also lived on the island and there was even a small town.She wanted to see it.But she was not in the mood to go out.So,she decided to go some other time.She went to Syaoran's room and knocked.She decided to talk to him since she was bored.She was surprised that she didn't see any maids or butlers in the house since afternoon.Syaoran opened the door and let her in.

"Hey Shaoran!"She was surprised at the way she pronounced his name again but didn't mind.

"Hey."He smirked when she called him 'Shaoran'.He liked the way it sounded when she said it.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing much.Just watching some programs."

She noticed that Syaoran's T.V. was huge.Her jaw almost dropped.She took it off her mind.  
"Why can't I find anybody?Where have all the maids and butlers gone to?"

"I gave them the afternoon off."

"Oh.."Sakura felt a small shiver run down her spine when she thought of her and Syaoran alone in this huge mansion.

"Um..I think I better go to my room."

"Okay."

Sakura left Syaoran's room and headed to her room.When she got there,she decided to take a shower.She took of her clothes and went into the bathroom and tried to turn the water on.But no water came out.She wondered what happened to the water supply.She had no time to fix the problem,so she decided to take a shower somewhere else.She heard somebody's footsteps outside her door and decided to check who it was.She opened the door a little and peeked through the small gap.She saw Syaoran walk downstairs.She sighed seeing it was only him.Since she saw him leave,she decide to use his bathroom.She was sure that he wouldn't mind.She wrapped a towel around herself and went into Syaoran's room.She opened the door to the bathroom.She entered inside and closed the door and locked it.She gasped at what she saw inside.The bathroom was huge.Almost as huge as her whole apartment back in the city.It was just like Syaoran's bedroom,painted mint green with patterns of olive leaves on it and the whole room smelled like mint too.She sighed and removed the towel and turned on the shower.She was happy to see that the water was running here.She started to wash herself.

Syaoran entered his room and closed the door.He decided to take a shower since he needed it.He took of his clothes and turned the knob of the bathroom door.He heard the sound of water running inside.'Shit!I must have let the water running before.'He thought.He thought that the door was stuck and broke the knob with one of his martial arts move and opened the door.His eyes widened in shock at what he saw inside.

Syaoran's P.O.V 

I saw Sakura,no,a goddess,standing in my shower with her whole body exposed.She was standing there naked.The water was falling on her creamy golden skin.She looked so beautiful.She had curves in the right places.She had the body of a goddess.I stood there gaping at her wonderful figure.I couldn't believe my eyes.Then she noticed my presence and turned around.I saw her eyes become as big as saucers.

Sakura's P.O.V.

I sighed as I felt the water touch my body.It felt so nice.Then I felt like somebody else was in the room too.I turned around and my eyes grew so big because of the shock.I saw Syaoran standing there with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist,with his chest exposed, staring at me with wide eyes and I could feel my face turn red as a tomato.I grabbed the towel I dropped to the ground and wrapped myself quickly with it and turned of the shower.

Sakura screamed and yelled at Syaoran."YOU STUPID STINKING BASTARD OF A JERK!YOU HENTAI!"

She walked fastly up to Syaoran and slapped him across the face.Syaoran was surprised at her reaction."But..but..it was.."Syaoran stammered."

"I don't want to hear your stupid explanation,you JERK!How dare you!How dare you come inside while I am taking a shower!"Sakura's face turned red,but this time,with rage.

"It was an accident."

"Don't lie to me.I locked the door when I came inside.You broke in."

'Shit!I thought that the door was stuck..'He thought.

"Well,you were the one who entered my bathroom without permission."

"That's merely a good excuse!"

"You should just get the hell out of my bathroom!"

"My bathroom's water isn't running!"

'Damn!He knew that there was a problem with that bathroom sometimes.He forgot to fix it.'

"Well,it isn't my fault!"He lied.

"Yes it is!You own this place!"

"Whatever.Just get out of my bathroom!"

Sakura looked at him with fire burning in her eyes and walked out of the bathroom and then his room.She entered her room and got dressed.That whole day they had been angry at each other.Even when they ate dinner.She ignored him completely and he acted like he didn't care.Yamazaki and Chiharu were surprised to see them like this when they returned from the town but thought it would be best if they didn't ask anything.After dinner,they all went to sleep.Sakura and Syaoran were still angry at each other,even when they slept.

To Be Continued..

I hope you all like chapter.Read and review!


	9. I'm sorry

**Never Been Loved**

Sakura:Hey everybody!Loren's back with a new chapie!

Loren:Yep!

Syaoran:Yeah.. yeah.. I am still angry at you for letting the bitch slap me in the last chap!

Loren:Hey,it was just necessary at the moment.. at least to make her quiet..

Syaoran:Whatever!But.. do I get to have a pay back?

Loren:Sorry. .no.. paybacks are over!Well..for now. .but you do apologize to her and give her a surprise!

Sakura:YAY!You are a very nice author!

Loren:Thank you.

Syaoan:(yells)What! The bitch slaps me and she gets a surprise!You have to be joking because that's not going to happen even if hell freezes over!

Loren:No.I am the author and I decide what goes around here.

Syaoran:(Feh's like Inuyasha)I wish I was in Inuyasha.Then at least I could show my fighting skills and get away from this bitch!

Sakura:Tough luck 'cuz you are in my show and I am the main character!

Syaoran:Yeah. .yeah.. whatever bitch!

Sakura:(angry)Why you!

Syaoran:Bitch!Bitch!Bitch!

Sakura:(screams)I am going to kill you!

Loren:Stop fighting!Or else I will get you both killed in this chapter!

Sakura&Syaoran:SORRY!

Loren:Good!Now on with the story.

**Chapter Nine**

**I'm sorry**

Sakura woke up the next morning and had breakfast.Today didn't seem any different.It was an ordinary day except when you count the fact that she and Syaoran still weren't talking to each other.She was angry at him.But she was sad too.She wanted to talk to him.But she didn't want to be the first one to apologize.The whole incident that happened yesterday was his fault too,after all.She wanted him to apologize to her first.But the whole day went on without him saying anything to her.She didn't bother talking to him either.In the evening,Yamazaki and Chiharu went out to the town since they couldn't stand the silence in the big mansion.Without Sakura and Syaoran taking to each other or fighting,the big place seemed very gloomy.

Sakura stood at her balcony and gazed at the dark sky.The full moon was hiding behind the clouds waiting to come out.She sighed thinking about all that has happened.She was thinking of apologizing to Syaoran.He hadn't talked to her at all.He had not even glanced at her.While Sakura was pondering on her thoughts,a voice came from behind her.She quickly stopped thinking about it and turned around to see Syaoran.She didn't know how long they stood there like that,gazing at each other.She decided to break the silence.

"Shaoran.. what are you doing here?"It never seemed to not surprise her that she always said his name like that.It sounded good.

He smiled at her.

"I wanted to see you.. I wanted to tell you that.. I wanted to tell you that I am sorry.. for.. for you know what.. for what I did.."

She smiled back "I am sorry too.. for yelling at you and.. and slapping you.. I hope you forgive me.. "

"I do.. but it wasn't your fault.. it was mine.. and to make it up to you.. I have a surprise for you.. "

She asked confused "What kind of surprise..?"

He smirked "The kind of one you would like.. get ready tomorrow.. I am going to take you somewhere at night.. then I will show you the surprise.."

She nodded confused "Alright.."

He smiled at her "Good night.. sweet dreams.."

She smiled back "Good night.. and sweet dreams.. to you too.."

After that,she saw him go back to his own room to sleep.She went to her own bed and lied down and closed her eyes.. waiting for tomorrow to come quickly,so she can get her surprise.She couldn't help but wonder what it is.

To Be Continued..

I know that this chapter is very short.But I wanted a small cliffy.So here it is.I am sure you guys can't wait to know what the surprise is.It is definitely a surprise.So to know what it is,read and review!


	10. Surprise!

**Never Been Loved**

Yuzuna: Hey everyone. I'm back with a new chapter. But I changed my pen name though.

Sakura: Yes. And she apologizes for not updating for SOOO LONG!

Syaoran: Yep.

Yuzuna: What? You guys are not fighting today?

Sakura: No.

Syaoran: She's a waste of my time. That's why.

Sakura: Hey!

Yuzuna: SILENCE!

Sakura and Syaoran: (eeps) Fine!

Yuzuna: Just so you people know I don't own Card captor Sakura. Clamp does. Now, on with the story.

"…" - Speech

'…' - Thoughts

**Chapter Ten**

**Surprise**

Sakura looked at herself once more in the mirror. She was wearing a baby pink cocktail dress. It had spagatti straps. It was made of silk and was very expensive. It used to be her mother's. She had given it to her before she passed away.

'Mother.. ' She quickly dismissed her sad thoughts about her mother. Now was not the time to think of such thoughts.

A knock was heard on her door.

"Sakura? Are you ready yet? "

"Yes, Shaoran. Coming. "

She quickly opened the door. Her breath caught in her throat. Syaoran was wearing what appeared to be a Chinese male formal suit. It was a turquoise in color.

Syaoran didn't seem to have much luck either with his air. He thought Sakura was stunning.

Syaoran led her outside to his black Mercedes Benz. They both entered the car and was of to wherever he was taking her.

"Where are we going? You never told me. " Sakura asked.

"You'll see. "

They seemed to be driving towards the docks that were near.

Syaoran stopped the car near a huge ship.

"Come on, Sakura. He led her inside the ship to its huge deck. It seemed too dark to her.

"Syaoran, what's going on? "

As if just on cue, the whole ships light went on and there was a slow music. Then suddenly out of nowhere there was a huge "SURPRISE! "

To Be Continued..

I apologize for not updating for SOOO LONG! And again it might take a while since I update. I have gotten lazy. And I have decided starting a new story without finishing this.

But that story is very important to me and I have wanted to write it for so long. But don't worry; I'll be adding chapters to this fic to, even though a bit slowly. Just for your information, it's a Rurouni Kenshin story. It's called 'Nostalgia'. I suggest if you have time, check it out. And please review!


End file.
